


we're speaking in our native tongues

by kris_m



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, purely a fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_m/pseuds/kris_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's the fact that they've known each other since they were twelve, or the fact that they seem to have some sort of unspoken means of communicating with each other, or maybe it's just the way things are easy with her. Whatever it is, Percy's happy to have her around. </p><p>Or, Percy and Annabeth manage to do all of their Christmas shopping for their parents without getting a word in edgewise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're speaking in our native tongues

**Author's Note:**

> I was half inspired by Paramore and half inspired by the fact that I can't afford to give my best friend a Christmas present, and this is the next best thing. I hope.

Percy studied the screen in front of him with a frown, rubbing his eyes briefly when the letters blurred together momentarily. He glanced at Annabeth, meeting her eyes with a curious expression. Shopping for Christmas presents had never been his strong suit, though it was easy enough when his mom was involved - Annabeth had assured him that everything would be fine but he couldn't help but double check before he finalized anything. Annabeth smiled and kissed the top of his head with a brief nod, a thirty second exchange at most and they'd figured out something that would easily have taken him several conversations to sort out with anyone else. 

"What are you two doing over there?" 

He turned around in his chair to flash Sally a bright grin, "That's top secret, Mom. Need to know basis." He replied easily, holding a finger to his lips with a playful smirk. 

Annabeth laughed softly next to him, "Top secret Christmas shopping, he means. For our eyes only, for the moment." She continued, supported by Percy's brief nod. 

Sally blinked for a moment, "Really? I haven't heard you two say a word for the last half hour. I was coming in to check on you." 

Percy shrugged, glancing back at his girlfriend, "It's a talent, right, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth smiled down at him adoringly, "That's right, Seaweed Brain." 

Sally shook her head in amusement before she walked away, leaving the teenagers to their own devices once again. Percy glanced at the screen worriedly before turning his attention back to Annabeth, "D'you think she saw?" He nearly squeaked, flushing lightly when Annabeth snickered under her breath.

"No, I don't think she saw a thing. Stop stressing, Percy, we've got this." 

Percy nearly opened his mouth to protest but was stopped in his tracks when Annabeth kissed him softly, "Stop stressing. Got it. Can do."


End file.
